


Dance, Dance

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Dance, Dance

The first time Yugyeom spotted you was at Soul Cup, when one of the managers were showing the new trainees around the company. He thought you were adorable, as your eyes lit up to your surroundings. The second time Yugyeom spotted you, was in the hallways of the company, when you were talking to the members of DAY6. He’s glad to see the smile on your face, it meant that you weren’t having a hard time.

The third time Yugyeom sees you, was in the dance studio. He was trying to sneak in some last minute dance practice for a show he is appearing on, but he spotted you in there practicing as he opened the door. He managed to sneak in a glance and noticed you were dancing along to his song ‘Fine’. He can’t help the smile that graces his face before he closes the door silently and leaves the scene stealthily.

Yugyeom goes through the same routine of watching you practice, everyday for the next week. Some might find it creepy and -  _okay, it is creepy_  - but he put it down to making sure you were getting the moves right, because he was worried about your training. It definitely had nothing to do with his crush on you. Definitely not.

* * *

Yugyeom was on his way up to watch you again, smiling as he hears his song playing that signals your presence, when he spots the other members climbing up the stairs as well.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asks curiously.

“Uhh, we have practice tonight, remember?” Jaebum replies and Yugyeom pales. “Are you okay, man?”

“Yeah I’m fine” Yugyeom gulps. “Are you sure it’s on tonight? I can hear someone in there.”

“Yeah we’re sure” Jinyoung scoffs. “We actually thought it was you up there already. Since it’s your song playing after all.”

“If you didn’t think we had practice tonight, what are you doing up here?” Bambam asks.

“I just thought I left something there from yesterday, that’s all” Yugyeom grimaces at his answer, as the rest of the members start to walk towards the door. He’s finally going to meet you, but he didn’t think it was going to be in this setting.

Jaebum pushes the door open and you stop your movements abruptly, almost letting out a scream at the intrusion. You turn away from the mirror and towards them, eyes wide in surprise and you gulp in nervousness. Yugyeom has to stifle a laugh at how cute you were being. You eventually regain your senses and bow to them, with them returning the gesture.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, um?” Jaebum asks for you name.

“Oh, um it’s Y/N” you reply nervously.

“Y/N” Jaebum smiles. “Sorry for the interruption, but we actually booked this for the next week because of our comeback-”

“Oh my god” you gape. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise. I should’ve checked. I-”

“It’s okay.” Jinyoung replies gently. “Will you be okay finding somewhere else to practice? We can help you look?”

“No, thank you for the offer” you bow again. “I’ll manage. I’ll get out of your hair now.”

You quickly unplug your phone and grab your bag before bowing at them again and walking out the door. Yugyeom smiles to himself, because you’re just too adorable. Meanwhile, you run straight to the restroom and splash water on your face. You can’t believe you just met GOT7 - and most of all - Yugyeom. The guy you had a crush on, since the beginning of time. And he saw you dancing to his song. You close your eyes, unsure if you could face him again after that.

* * *

The next few weeks, you had gotten to know the GOT7 guys more and more. You weren’t sure how it happened, but you bumped into them almost everywhere, and it was inevitable that they started to talk to you and hang out with you. Little did you know, Yugyeom had a hand it in as well, making sure they always ended up where you were. He had bribed one of the Stray Kids members to keep tabs on you in exchange for a video call to his sister.

Yugyeom had expected to be able to get to know you as well, or even to talk to you but it hadn’t worked out like he planned. For some reason, you were being cold and indifferent towards him, and he was becoming so frustrated with your attitude. While you were being sweet with the others, you would barely look at him and only give him one word answers. What he didn’t realise, was that this was your knee jerk reaction to your crush on him.

You eventually realise the way that you had been treating him, so you brave it the next day, and finally pluck up the courage, to have an actual conversation with him. Unfortunately, it was too late. Yugyeom finally had enough and was now avoiding you at all costs. He didn’t even show up anymore every time you hung out with with the others.

“Hey guys” you greet the others, once you’ve sat with them. “I might have done something and I need help.”

“What happened?” Mark asks. “Are you in trouble?”

“No, nothing like that” you sigh. “It’s about Yugyeom.”

“I think I know what this is about” Jackson smirks. “He’s mad at you right?”

“Yeah, I think so” you reply quietly. “I’m trying to fix it. I know I haven’t been very nice to him-”

“Why is that?” Jinyoung interrupts, and you just look at your shoes.

“It’s okay, Y/N” Jaebum reassures. “We’re not here to judge.”

“I have a crush on him” and you’re unsure why the boys are smiling at each other, and nudging each other. “This is unfortunately how my stupid brain wants to deal with it. I finally realised and wanted to make it up to him, but he’s been avoiding me.”

“I have a plan” Jackson beams and all of you listen intently.

* * *

You walk up to dance studio, and look through the glass window in the door, spotting Yugyeom dancing there like Jackson said he would be. You take a deep breath and calm your nerves, before walking in and putting the plan into action. You quickly lock the door behind you after you enter, and turn around to Yugyeom’s annoyed face looking at you.

“Can’t you see I’m busy here?” Yugyeom asks coldly, and you flinch at his tone. You take it because you deserve it.

“I know, I’m sorry” you stare at your shoes as you speak. “But I really need help and I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

You finally look up at him, to see his gaze soften a tiny bit but he was still relatively annoyed at your presence.

“What do you need help with?”

“I need to get better with my dancing” you state. “It’s not up to par apparently, and you’re the best one here. I was hoping you could help me?”

Yugyeom stares at you, really contemplating declining your offer. Luckily, his kind heart wins out. He might be really upset with you, but it didn’t mean that he shouldn’t help when he needed to.

“Fine” Yugyeom sighs, and you release the breath you were holding. “What were you having issues with?”

You start to explain to him parts of the dance routine to his song that you were having difficulties with. Yugyeom asks you to perform it for him, so he could actually see the problem, and he couldn’t stop the butterflies from coming back at seeing you dance. You also had your fair share of flutters, knowing that he was there watching you perform.

Yugyeom then starts to give you pointers about your movements, before getting up and practicing it with you. The two of you start dancing together, and the mood instantly lifts. Yugyeom finally starts smiling again, causing you to do so as well. In the next few hours you spend practicing, you’ve managed to have a civil conversation with each other and even cracked a few jokes. You were both finally getting along.

“You’re a great dancer” Yugyeom comments while you were both sitting down on the floor, drinking water and catching your breaths. “Just need a few more practices. You’re almost there.”

“I have a great teacher” you reply back with a smile.

The both of you stare at each other after you say this, as if you’re trying to convey your thoughts through your eyes. Yugyeom starts to remember how he feels about you, but also remembers the hurt, so he eventually looks away. You take a deep breath before finishing the plan.

“Listen, Yugyeom” you sigh. “I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been behaving. It really wasn’t my intention to react the way that I did. It’s no excuse, but you see, my brain does this thing, where it doesn’t work as soon as I have a crush on someone, and it decides to make me become mean to them for no reason and-”

“Wait” he interrupts. “ _You have a crush on me?!_ ”

“Um, did I say that?” You look around nervously. “See, I told you my brain shuts down when it comes to my crush-”

Yugyeom interrupts you again, but this time, with a soft kiss on your lips. You didn’t even notice him get closer to you. Your eyes flutter shut just as he moves away. You finally open them and raise a brow at him in question.

“Looks like you’re not the only one doing stupid things when it comes to their crush” Yugyeom smiles shyly, and you have to bite your lip to stop the stupid grin on your face.

“Am I forgiven, then?” You ask him shyly.

“You will be” Yugyeom teases. “If you give me a kiss this time?”

You grin and shake your head at his request, before leaning closer to put your lips on his. Just as both of your lips were about to touch, you are interrupted by Jackson’s cheering outside of the door, and you both laugh as Jaebum and Jinyoung chase him away to punish him for the interruption. Yugyeom gets up and offers his hand to help you up. He places his hands on your waist, to bring you closer to him.

“Now, I believe you still owe me a kiss?”


End file.
